G☆PC6 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 6: Appears! Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring! Narrator: (As Romeo and Juliet has never been into school for 16 years before to living at Kyoto since one month, Hermione has enrolled them into the Heian High School in order to go into study! But Juliet's first day in high school was catatrosphic, but everything will end up being settle!) Into the sky, an armored blue dragon who flying into the sky, her name is Seiryu, known as the Shikigami of Spring, her element is Wood. (As the Eastern form), she was a Japanese blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy with a snakelike body, she had azure blue eyes with slited pupils, a pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue long wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Her appearance is inspired on a samurai and a dragon. She had also a magical katana, Shunro ("Spring Dragon" in Japanese). Seiryu: Where is Rosette~ Haru? I run away from New York after the death of my adoptive parents~ Haru. Rosette, Chrno, Joshua and others, they are reincarnated~ Haru. I must to find them~ Haru. My true appearence is sealed into her human form for 12 years, but no one are able to see me as if I did not exist~ Haru. Suddenly, Aion appears in front of Seiryu. Aion: A blue dragon? It's by chance, you're a Shikigami-Fairy? So no one can see you, like any other Shikigamis, right? Because they are normal humans, they do not own the Mugen Furyoku that will allow you to see if you are a ghost who did not exist! Oh dear, what is it so sad to hear! He placed his hands on his eyes and pretended to cry. Aion: Boo hoo hoo hoo! He removed his hands from his face and smirked diabolically as he glared at Seiryu. Aion: You're not born under the lucky star! Too bad to being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, after to being an Apostle in previous life 86 years ago! Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. Nope, Azmaria Hendric! Seiryu acknowledged her face, as she had to keep her past memories 86 years ago in previous incarnation. Seiryu: (His face... It's Aion? And how did he know my name when I'm a Shikigami-Fairy~ Haru?) Aion: You're a human originally, Azmaria. Now you was been reincarnated, and besides, you wanted to find my twin brother Chrno and your pals? He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the Power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Japanese dragon-like youkai. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 40 Pentagram Seals is broken by one of the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, there are now 39 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Returned into the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Seiryu: (Oh no! I must to run away~ Haru!) She used a floral gale to try attacking it, but this Ayakashi had counter attacked this floral gale while Seiryu trying to run away. Seiryu: (No, I must to flee~ Haru!) But the Ayakashi to take possession of Seiryu. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! She was tortured by the possession and being possessed by the Ayakashi. Seiryu: Waaaah aaaahhhh! Aion smirked diabolically as he attended this terrible scene where Seiryu is possessed and merged by an Ayakashi. Now Seiryu and the Ayakashi are merged together, it looked like as a ghostly Japanese dragon. Meanwhile at Kyoto, after leaving the Heian High School since the end of math classes, Rosette and Juliet are dirty and covered by the mud because of their brawl, and they frowned as they are in bad mood. Juliet: Because of you, my uniform is dirty! Do not blame me for your bullshit! Rosette: So what's your apology?! Tybalt has finished the classes at the Nara University School and joins Hermione, Chrno and Romeo. Tybalt: Hi! Hey, what's wrong with Juliet and Rosette? Hermione: Juliet and Sister Rosette are brawled again as usual! There were only boys who will fight them and pass their time saying insults and bickering! Why girls will do it as brawls and saying rudeness? Usually, girls will behave like nobles and polite ladies! Juliet and Sister Rosette are stupids and acted as tomboys! Tybalt: Hermione, girls also behave as tomboys, and each with their own personalities. Your personality reminded of your childhood friend Satella Hermione: Miss Satella? I know her as a child during the summer camp 10 years ago, I has learned that Satella had attended at the Nara University School. Into the onsen bath from the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet is a stool and washed with soap foam and water on her body with the bamboo bucket. Then she dive into the water to join Hermione and Rosette and relax. Juliet: Don't get me upset this time, because I'm in a bad mood today! Rosette: You're trying to provoking me, right? Hermione: You will stop arguing as always! We're in an onsen, and it's a quiet place! So stop fighting or I'll kick your asses both and fighting elsewhere like boys from the shounen mangas! Juliet and Rosette stop quarreled and keeping quiet. Juliet look at this emblem engraved on a stone, five animals, red phoenix at the south, the blue dragon at the east, the white tiger to the west, the yellow kirin at the center and the black turtle in the north. Juliet: This red phoenix engraved on the stone... It seems familiar. Hermione is related to the red phoenix. Hermione: The vermilion bird represents the Summer season and the Southern star. It was associated with the Fire, it can reborn from ashes and considered as the most beautiful animal. She pointed her finger at the blue dragon on the stone Hermione: These symbols are come from the Chinese mythology, Suzaku meaning in Japanese "Vermilion Bird", while Seiryu meaning "Azure Dragon". Juliet looked at Rosette's developed breasts and blushed, she tries to touched at her developed beasts to check. Juliet: This is the F cup? Rosette slaps Juliet with a comical way and leave her with a red mark in the shape of a hand, Juliet had her hand placed on her face as she felt the pain. Rosette: Pervert! And you're a girl to do such a thing?! Juliet: Uugh... And besides, Hermione had a flat chest... Hermione: What?! She slaps Juliet with a comical way and leave her with another red mark in the shape of a hand. Suddenly, a Japanese monkey jumped into the onsen bath which frighten Rosette. Rosette: Eeeek, what's that! Juliet: Eeeh, that's amazing! A Japanese monkey! I had never seen it before! Rosette: Remove this monkey from the onsen bath! Hermione: Sister Rosette, this Japanese monkey is the only species that it dive into hot water bath and they are fascinating, I often bathed with these Japanese monkeys... The Japanese monkey grabs Rosette's hair. Rosette: Aaah, remove it! At the men's onsen bath, Romeo and Chrno are very relaxed in hot water along with Japanese monkeys. Romeo: Seriously these monkeys are so strange... Some hours later in the Izumo Village, Seiryu which is possessed by the Ayakashi, is attacking the village with the floral gales and wooden roots, which noticed Satella and Fiore. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Satella: Huh? What is that? Fiore: A monster! They jumped from the roots and they discovered that the Ayakashi has attacking the village. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! Aion appears which shocked Satella as she keep her past memories in previous incarnation 86 years ago. Satella: *shocked* His face... Their family is killed by Aion leaving only Satella and Fiore is kidnapped by Aion. Another flashback, Satella is forced to attacked Fiore. She reveals that she is the shadow who died ten years ago by Aion's heads. Satella embraces Fiore and then stabs both of them using her jewel, causing Fiore to remember Satella before she die. Satella is found heavily bruised, as she tells Chrno to find Rosette and she asks Azmaria to sing before she dies. After flashbacks, the Harvenheit sisters must to confronted Aion and his Ayakashi. Satella: Aion, you bastard! You're alive!? Aion: Ooh yeah, I'm alive... Don't forget I'm a devil, even you have managed to kill me, I'm still immortal! You too, you're been reincarnated after 86 years have passed! The two sisters are prepared to fighting while Evan Remington appeared and help them, he brandished his sword for fighting. Remington: So Aion is still alive?! I do not expect that! Meanwhile into the forest where there was a waterfall in which Cure Amaterasu must train with Suzaku. Cure Amaterasu: Are you ready, Suzaku? For the training? Suzaku: No way~ Natsu... She sleeps as usual which angered Cure Amaterasu. She trampled on the ground angrily as Suzaku sleeps usually. Cure Amaterasu: Damn it, Suzaku! Are you listen for me!? Wake up! Suzaku yawned, Cure Amaterasu grabs one of her feathers of her head. Cure Amaterasu: Are you listened to meeee?! Suzaku: Oh shut up~ Natsu! You're gonna leave me alone damn it! She projected Cure Amaterasu away. Cure Amaterasu: Damn you Suzakuuuuuuu! She plunges into the waterfall after being projected. Suzaku: Leave me alone~ Natsu! I must to sleep~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu pops out from water as she get mad and glared at Suzaku. Cure Amaterasu: I'll get angry, you disobey me again! I know very well that you hate to give orders! Damned bird! Well it's all right to a cold shower you deserve! She cannot endure under water effect and come out from water, she take a bucket and fill water. Cure Amaterasu jumped and landed on the cliff. Cure Amaterasu: Hey, Suzaku! I have a gift for you! She tried to sprinkled water to Suzaku, but she dodged. Suzaku: Was it you throwing me water~ Natsu?! Cure Amaterasu: Exactly! You refused to obey me, you're my familiar! The Mama's Girl! Suzaku: What!? Are you called my the Mama's Girl?! Cure Amaterasu: What's wrong to called you the Mama's Girl?! You're the Mama's Girl, right! Mama's Girl! Mama's Girl! Mama's Girl! Mama's Girl! Suzaku: I'm not a Mama's Girl! And I'm not a spoiled kid~ Natsu! ... Ooh... Cure Amaterasu: Mama's Girl! Suzaku: Ooh! She made an headbutt on Cure Amaterasu's head. Cure Amaterasu: Oow! How dare you swing a shot at me!? You jerk! Suzaku: Don't call me the Mama's Girl again! Both have started arguing as usual. But this argument was interrupted when Aion and Seiryu who are possessed by the Ayakashi are seen and attacked with a floral gale. Cure Amaterasu and Suzaku: Aaaah! Aion: Whoops, sorry... I think I disturb you, hehe... The flower petals are blown away by the wind after the attack. Cure Amaterasu: ... Aion, what the hell are you doing here? Aion: I could not forget for such humiliations by Cure Tsukiyomi! I going to take the revenge! The Sun Goddess, you has your own Shikigami-Fairy, I has captured another Shikigami-Fairy and took possession of her body with my own Ayakashi! Cure Amaterasu: Aion... You has broken one of the Pentagram seals from the Dragon's Gate for released Orochi? Aion: *smirked viciously* Oh yeah... Where is Rosette and Chrno? Cure Amaterasu: They are not here, and you'll pay for what you did to me! The vermilion aura is manifested inside of Suzaku and the azure blue aura around of the Ayakashi. Aion: Come on, Ayakashi... You must to defeated the Shikigami of Summer... Cure Amaterasu: Wait, you mean it's... Suzaku: ... Seiryu... Cure Amaterasu: Eh? Suzaku: This Shikigami-Fairy is possessed by an Ayakashi~ Natsu. I must to save her, if Seiryu is a Shikigami-Fairy like me~ Natsu... Cure Amaterasu: Did you know her...? Wait this name seems familiar to me! Unless this Ayakashi is actually... Aion: You're too slow to understand, the Shikigami of Spring is possessed by my own Ayakashi and merged together! If you had killed this Ayakashi, Seiryu will die with it! Suzaku: You're serious, It a joke?! I should intervene~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu looks forward that Suzaku has finally to help her. Suzaku: Hey, Amaterasu... The Shikigami-Fairy is a reincarnated human like me~ Natsu? Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku... But the Ayakashi appears suddenly in front of Suzaku, and projected her at the tree with the dragon tail. Suzaku: Kyaaaah! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Suzaku gets up just after the blow. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Aion: Haaahahahaha! The Shikigami of Summer is just a wimp who think only her own appearance that she did not want to get dirty! Suzaku: What?! Cure Amaterasu glared angrily at Aion and she rushed to attacking him. Cure Amaterasu: Aion! Meanwhile in the Izumo Village, Koumori, Rosette, Tybalt, Chrno and Romeo have seen the damage caused by Aion and his Ayakashi. Chrno: Someone had make the damage into the Izumo Village! There are Satella and others are injured! Rosette: What, Satella, Fiore and Father Remington! Probably by an Ayakashi! Chrno has found Satella and Fiore who are wounded and defeated and Remington slashing these living roots to protected them. Satella: Uugh... Remington: Gh... Chrno, Sister Rosette... Satella get up but she was weakened while Rosette holds her. Rosette: Satella! Please wake up! What did they do to you?! Satella: Uugh... Rosette, it's Aion... With this Ayakashi have attacking the village and ourselves... You have to stop them... Rosette: *gasped* (It can be... Oh no, Juliet...) She's had trouble!!! She rushed to rescued Juliet while Koumori, Chrno, Tybalt and Romeo followed her. Chrno: Rosette! At the same moment with the battle against Aion and his Ayakashi, Amaterasu run and the Ayakashi pursued her, she used the fire magic by summoned amulet papers while the Ayakashi fired the floral gale, but the fire magic has burned it. Ayakashi: Uoooh! She used claws to trying of ripped this amulet paper and released Seiryu from the evil influence. Cure Amaterasu: (If I ripped it, Seiryu will be released from the Ayakashi, and she not die with it!) But the Ayakashi trying to whipped Cure Amaterasu with the dragon tail, while she tighten the teeth and had widened eyes. Cure Amaterasu: (An attack by a tail blow? It will to kill me!) But Suzaku comes at the right time and grabbed the dragon tail with her eagle heels. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Suzaku: You should not to harmed her or I'll kill you! She knocked the Ayakashi on the ground. Ayakashi: Uoooh! Koumori, Rosette, Chrno, Tybalt and Romeo are coming and attended this battle. Rosette: Juliet! She gasped and has widened eyes as she discovered that a ghostly Japanese dragon-like Ayakashi battling against Suzaku and roared with rage. Suddenly, a female voice is heard, it's Seiryu. Seiryu's voice: (Help... I do not want to fight~ Haru! I am scared...! Why they cannot see me~ Haru? I am, like a ghost in the eyes of all~ Haru... Please, help me...) Chrno: What's wrong? Rosette? Rosette: This voice... It's Azmaria...? Chrno: Huh?! Into the flashback in the previous incarnation 100 years ago, Rosette bumps at Azmaria in an equipment room, but get caught by Lerajie. The are attacked by the demon army. Several guests have suffered from injuries. Azmaria responsively vocalizes, having the angelic powers to heal the wounded. Later, Rosette takes Chrno and Azmaria to a nearby lake, in hope of cheering her. After the sunset, Lerajie captures Azmaria. She is taken to Ricardo's blimp, she discovers that Ricardo's cadaverous body was restored through Lerajie's powers temporarily. But Lerajie undoubtedly steals the astral energy from Ricardo and died. Chrno engages in a fierce battle against Lerajie, while Rosette goes in and rescues Azmaria. Rosette and Chrno have defeated Lerajie. End of the flashback, Rosette thinking that the possessed dragon's voice is actually Azmaria, her lost and currently reincarnated friend. Rosette: Azmaria was been reincarnated, she too... Aion: Hahahaha, here you are! Your friend is reincarnated, after many years have passed! Chrno: What did you do to my friends and Azmaria?! Aion: She was possessed by my own Ayakashi! Azmaria's true identity is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring! Her element is Wood, she was the Eastern Star and the Spring season! I imagine you wanted to make Seiryu your familiar, if I recall... You had probably a Summoning Smartphone in order to sealed the pact with her. Rosette hold her Summoning Smartphone with a blue dragon-like coque. Aion: Speak with her as long as you please, she can not hear anything as long as she is possessed! Hahahahaha! Chrno: Aion...! Intermission. Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the first eyecatch while Seiryu appears in the second eyecatch. The Ayakashi come near and roared with rage while Rosette tried to reasoned her. Rosette: Azmaria! You hear me?! I'm your friend, Rosette! You remember me?! But the Ayakashi is unable to listened her and roared. Rosette: Azmaria! The Ayakashi tried to whipped Rosette. Suzaku: Sister Rosette! But Koumori interpose and turned into a shield to protected her from the tail blow. Rosette: Aaah! Koumori: Be careful, Rosette! You must to transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure! You must fight if you want to save her! Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "月" (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is complete. Cure Amaterasu: Take this, bastard! She sends the five amulet papers to formed a pentagram, then make a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, and finally fired the fireballs on Aion. Aion: Don't break your back for that! He repulses the fireballs then Cure Amaterasu's Magatama Jewel turned into floating ring which allowed to flying, then she fired a big fire blast. Cure Amaterasu: Bruciare! (Translation: Burn!) Aion: Too weak! He repulses it again and send it up and divided into multiples fireballs and fell everywhere and around while they are trouble. Romeo: Aaaah! Look out! Cure Tsukiyomi: Don't harmed my friends! She used a christian cross-like shield to protected them. Chrno: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Attacked Aion that is not the priority! That is the Ayakashi we must to destroyed! Aion: Tsukiyomi, I just know it that you come to fight! I swore that I will defeat you, the Mood Goddess! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Cure Amaterasu catch the fireball and launched to the Ayakashi, and be hit by the fireball, which had give advantage to Suzaku. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Suzaku: That's good! This allows you to defeat that damned Ayakashi as soon as possible~ Natsu! Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Koumori: Now, Amaterasu! At first, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and then turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed and slashed the Ayakashi which send to the ground provokes an explosion. Suzaku: It's a lesson for you to provoke me, you moron! The Ayakashi is defeated~ Natsu! Cure Tsukiyomi: No! It's not yet over as it was not purified... Cure Amaterasu: What?! After the smoke is dissipated, the Ayakashi gets up which shocked Suzaku. Suzaku: Eeeh! Impossible! It is not yet dead~ Natsu! I will burned you until into ashes~ Natsu! The Ayakashi roared (with a screen shakes due the roar), then prepared the floral blast by gathered these flower petals. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she fired the red flame. Both fired their blasts which collide and provoke an explosion (with the screen shakes), the smoke from the explosion propagates into this place which blinded everyone. Chrno and Romeo: Whoaaah! Tybalt: Hold on, guys! She cleared the smoke by beating her wings. Suzaku: Burning Shuriken! The shurikens from her wings are covered by flames, then Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to the Ayakashi but it dodged from shurikens while Suzaku rushed to attacking the Ayakashi. Suzaku: You will not get away with it~ Natsu! But it created a shield by summoning the roots from the ground, Suzaku attacking the wall of roots without thinking. Suzaku: What?! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! You must in first to slashing the shield of roots! Suzaku: Shut up! Don't give me orders from an idiot like you~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu: What?! You jerk! She refuses to obey Amaterasu's orders and bumps against the shield of roots with her head. Suzaku: Take this! But she was trapped by the roots. Suzaku: What?! The Ayakashi slashing her with claws and it draw the magical katana from its scabbard, Shunro. Suzaku: Kyaaah! Tybalt: Suzaku! He used his claws to cut roots to released Suzaku. Suzaku: Thank you, Tybalt! she thanked him and takes the Natsudori with her beak from its scabbard behind of her obi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Cure Tsukiyomi: I should prepared to used Mirage Full Moon! But it will take time! She prepares her attack "Mirage Full Moon" by brandishing her Yata Mirror. Aion: No way to let it pass like that! He trying to attacking Cure Tsukiyomi, but Cure Amaterasu is fighting against Aion to attract attention and then she summoned these amulet papers to entrap him. Cure Amaterasu: If you trying to harmed Tsukiyomi, it's mine that you slay me! The Ayakashi fired its numerous floral balls, Suzaku dodged these floral balls and slashed one of them, she threw the Natsudori towards the Ayakashi but it dodged. Cure Amaterasu catches the Natsudori and give her back, Suzaku catches it with her gold beak. Finally, Cure Tsukiyomi had finished preparing the attack. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! With the Mirage Full Moon, the Ayakashi and projected it to the tree. Ayakashi: Uuoooohhh! Meanwhile during the battle between Cure Amaterasu and Aion, she gritted teeth when her hands are bleeding a lot as she grabs his sword. Cure Amaterasu: Gh... Raaaaah! She made a headbutt on his head strongly which knocked him into the ground and he dropped his sword. He has the nosebleeds and he wipes his blooded nose. Aion: You really got guts, the Sun Goddess... She pointed the sword to Aion. Cure Amaterasu: Admit your defeat, Aion! It's over now! However, the Ayakashi gets up as it roared and launched a floral blast, Cure Amaterasu stopped this floral blast with Aion's sword by cutted down it which divided into two blasts and provoked two explosions. Romeo and Chrno: Whoaaah! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and attacking it. Cure Amaterasu: Aaaaaaahhh! But the Ayakashi stop her by grabbed the sword. Cure Amaterasu: What?! It knocked her on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: Uwaaaah! It grabbed and pressed her brutally on the ground and she coughing blood. The Ayakashi send her on the sky, it flying and projected her with the dragon tail blow. When the Ayakashi rushed to attacking her, Cure Amaterasu slashed it on the face with her claws, but it slashed her with its claws. Cure Amaterasu: Waaaaaah! Romeo: Amaterasu! Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! She protected her from the Ayakashi with a seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn. Cure Amaterasu rushed to attacking the Ayakashi although she spits blood. Cure Amaterasu: I'll do it! Suzaku: Don't! She was stopped by Suzaku by grabbed her with her eagle talon. Cure Amaterasu: Huh?! She looked at Cure Amaterasu (with blood flows on her face) as she shakes her head by saying no. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, what the hell are you doing? I must to defeated this Ayakashi and save the Shikigami-Fairy! Suzaku: You moron, you're badly wounded~ Natsu! It's no way to let you die~ Natsu! The Ayakashi roared which interrupt this warning, Suzaku turns her head as the Ayakashi rushed to them Suzaku: Aah! Oh no, it coming! Lord Romeo, take care of her for me~ Natsu! She entrust Cure Amaterasu to Romeo for monitored her. Suzaku: Tsukiyomi! She grabs Cure Tsukiyomi with her gold beak and put on her back. Cure Tsukiyomi: What are you going to do with me? Suzaku: It's just that I need you~ Natsu... Don't kill this Ayakashi while it is still in possession of Seiryu's body~ Natsu! If you do this before extracting this Ayakashi, she will eventually die with it~ Natsu! Cure Tsukiyomi: Wait, how did you know it's actually a Shikigami-Fairy? Suzaku: Seiryu and I were connected, I had felt an aura similar to mine~ Natsu. It's strange, this dragon is related to the Chinese Mythology~ Natsu... And besides, I heard her voice also~ Natsu. Suzaku flies to confront with the Ayakashi, and she launched fire shurikens to it. Cure Tsukiyomi: Tell me, Suzaku... Suzaku: This Ayakashi is actually a Shikigami-Fairy who is possessed by it~ Natsu. It's really you who wanted to make Seiryu as your own familiar~ Natsu. Tsukiyomi, you wanted to save her~ Natsu? Cure Tsukiyomi: Obviously, I would! Because Seiryu is not just my future familiar! And Shes also my reincarnated friend! But I hope that my own familiar should not being so stubborn and immature like you! Suzaku: Hey! Cure Tsukiyomi used one of the Divine Talisman with the power to extracted this Ayakashi from Seiryu. Ayakashi: Uuoooooooooohhhh! Cure Tsukiyomi: It's worked! Cure Amaterasu: Good job, Tsukiyomi! Seiryu was saved and be unconscious, she falling into the ground. Aion: Nooooo! It can not happen like that! On Suzaku's back, Cure Tsukiyomi prepares her attack "Mirage Full Moon" by brandishing her Yata Mirror. At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Suzaku catch it with her eagle talons, it biting her with its jaws at her neck. Suzaku: Just back off! She manage to push it which released her, and give the signal to Cure Tsukiyomi. Suzaku: Now Tsukiyomi! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast and purified this Ayakashi, and this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! The Ayakashi disappears and be purified while a new Divine Talisman with the power to create the cherry petals, appeared. Aion: ... Damned Onmyouji-Precures... He retired from the scene and disappeared. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are returned into Juliet and Rosette. Suzaku: I cannot believe it, how an Ayakashi can take possession the body of a host~ Natsu? Juliet: But, what's about of Seiryu...? She examine the wounded Seiryu as she open her azure blue eyes and she breathes. Juliet: It reassures me, she's fine! Chrno: So this blue dragon is actually another Shikigami-Fairy? Tybalt: It is very likely that this Shikigami-Fairy is actually a reincarnated human. Into her true form, nobody can see her if they have not the Mugen Furyoku. But as a human, they can see her. When Hermione became Suzaku, nobody can see her. But this is not the case for us. Only the Onmyouji-Precures can see them, It's like the Shikigamis. Like Suzaku, Seiryu is one of the five mythical beasts from the Chinese Mythology and one of the five guardians of Kyoto. Rosette used the Divine Talisman to healed Seiryu's wounds. Her wounds are disappeared while Seiryu regain consciousness, she talking weakly and gets up. Seiryu: This voice... It's really... Rosette: We did it! Thank you, Suzaku! I thought you're so immature and impulsive, but you did well to save her! Without you, she will eventually die before realizing what happens! Koumori: Rosette, you must to sealed the pact with Seiryu. Even once the pact is sealed, her transformations will be controlled by Seiryu herself. Rosette: You mean I would be bound by a pact with Seiryu? That reminded me a lot when I pactised with Chrno in the past at the cost of my life, but it's not the same when I sealed the pact with Seiryu. She used her Summoning Smartphone to begin the ceremony of the contract. She begins draws a kanji "木" (Ki) on the screen of her Summoning Smartphone, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Seiryu, Rosette used her narratives during the ceremony of the contract. Rosette: ... Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring... You becoming my familiar! Me, Rosette Christopher. The pact is sealed, bounded by blood! Moon! Happiness! Ice! Spring! East! She drawing a pentagram on the screen, the seals are disappeared and the ceremony of the contract is over. Seiryu draws a blue pentagram with her claws which returned into her human form. Rosette: I cannot believe it! It's... Azmaria!? It was revealed that into her human form, it's a young child of 12 years old with her white long hair, red eyes, her name is Azmaria Hendric. In her new outfit, Azmaria wore a samurai-like outfit consists of a pink hakama, a white short yukata, spaulders (sode) on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), white tabi socks, zoris, and a headband ornament with two cherry petals-like horns attached on it. She had a birthmark with a blue dragon on her left shoulder, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. She had also a magical katana that she used during the battle, Shunro. Rosette: Eeeh! She was reincarnated like us?! That means that Azmaria is my familiar?! Chrno: It's really Azmaria?! Been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy like Hermione?! She looked slowly at Rosette despite despite her blurry glance. Azmaria: Aaah... *gasped* What is this?! Her past memories from her previous incarnation arises from her mind. As she glanced at Rosette with worry, her tears poured on Azmaria's eyes. Azmaria: Rosette... Rosette!!! She gets up, then she hold on Rosette's shoulders as she is very emotional to see her. Azmaria: You really remember me! You saved my life as we meet in the first time 100 years ago in previous life! You are reincarnated, I waited so long to see you again, you, Chrno and others! I'm so happy to see you again! Rosette!! She crying of joy as she buried her crying face on Rosette's chest after long search for her lost friends, she looked at Suzaku. Azmaria: Thank you, for save me... Suzaku: I cannot believe this... The Shikigami-Fairy is actually a reincarnated human like me~ Natsu... She continue to crying as she thanked to save her. Azmaria: Thank you... So much... Aaah... She's fainted from exhaustion and fall into Rosette's arms. Rosette: Azmaria! Chrno: She's fainted! Later at Rosette's home, Azmaria is sleep into the bed and be surrounded by friends, including Satella, Fiore and Father Remington. Satella began to speak first. Satella: So, that Azmaria is reincarnated in a Shikigami-Fairy like Rosaline and becoming Rosette's familiar? Juliet: Since when you called her "Rosaline", Satella? Hermione: It's my nickname, my friends have called me which makes reference with the first love with Romeo in the Shakespearean play. Fiore: If I understand correctly, Seiryu is actually Azmaria? And she was controlled by an Ayakashi? Remington: Azmaria is the "Shikigami of Spring", her element is Wood and she represented the Eastern star and the Spring season. Rosette: The Shikigami of Spring? So does that mean that Azmaria is no longer an Apostle? Remington: Yes, she was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Aion is still alive and he is complicit with Leontes from the Montague family... Just before my death, I see Aion who is alive, and I was now reincarnated as an simple human being and lives normally. Romeo: Aion is an acolyte of my father and one of the Guardians of Yomi? Suddenly, Joshua get into the room as he panted heavily. Joshua: Azmaria! Azmaria is fine?! I had heard that Azmaria is there! Rosette: Joshua, Azmaria is fine... But for now she must rested. Hermione: Excuse me but, I'd like to be alone with Azmaria for the moment... Juliet: Huh, but why Hermione? Hermione: I have to take care and speak personally about Azmaria. You will have to leave the room for the moment... Later after everyone are leaving from the room while Hermione is alone with the sleeping Azmaria. Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentor. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, the first opponent become the loyal companion after have been defeated, Seiryu is the first opponent and being defeated by Suzaku with Cure Tsukiyomi, she became the very first companion of the Shikigami-Fairies. He leaves from the screen. She wakes up and opens her eyes, she discovered that there was Hermione who is relieved, despite her blurry glance. Hermione: So much the better, that you're restored. Azmaria: I'm alone? Where is friends? Hermione: I wanted to be alone to talking with you. Azmaria: Who are you? Hermione: My name is, Hermione De Borromeo... I'm Juliet's familiar. I want to, talk to you about something important... She turned back and showed her birthmark with the red phoenix on her back by spreading her purple scarf. Azmaria: A phoenix? Then she examined on Azmaria's left shoulder a blue dragon. Azmaria: Aah, a blue dragon?! Since when I have this tattoo?! It means that I'm also a Shikigami-Fairy?! And you're the one who saved me as Suzaku? Hermione: When I knew you're also a Shikigami-Fairy, I want to intervene for save you, because I felt this strange aura into us, that we are bound… There was something strange between us, but we have the same common point and we are reincarnated as the Shikigami-Fairies. As I represented the Vermillion Bird of the South, you're the incarnation of the Blue Dragon of the East... Unbeknownst, Rosette listen silently the conversation behind of the room. Hermione: I wanted to know, how you came here in Kyoto? Azmaria: It's since my death, my soul send in Takamagahara and then reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy like you, 100 years after. 12 years later after my current reincarnation, I run away from New York after the death of my adoptive father Ricardo Hendric... I had a sad life until I transformed into Seiryu... At first, I was confused after my transformation and thought it was a curse, but the goddess of Takamagahara appeared and explained that this form is actually my current reincarnation. I was also be called "Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring", she guide me into Japan where Rosette, Chrno and the others are there... But since my transformation, nobody can see me, as if I did not exist, like a ghost in their eyes... Aion is here and I was been possessed by an Ayakashi until you had save me with Rosette... Thank you for saving me from my life, I thinking I will officially join you as battle partners, thank you for what you did for me. Behind the door open, Rosette and Juliet smiling. Rosette: Azmaria... From now on, we will never leave again... We will stay together forever, you are now my familiar… Narrator: (Azmaria Hendric, of her true identity into her current reincarnation, Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring, she became now Rosette's familiar! Rosette had saved her by extracted from Aion's Ayakashi with the help of Suzaku. Hermione and Azmaria are the incarnations of the five sacred beasts from the Chinese Mythology. Now Azmaria aka Seiryu, she was now as an new ally, hoping to save Takamagahara.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Romeo: It's funny, this shop would share with my family name. Benvolio: Of course, this name is named in honor of the Montague family, although I'm not a Montague... What? You want to taste our specialty, the okonomiyakis? Romeo: I heard that this is the specialty of the Kansai region. It will be very good for Juliette, to taste, as she had a monstrous appetite like me and Tybalt. Benvolio: It's serious?! You eat as much food?! Romeo: Oh yes indeed, one of the Shounen codes is when the hero was hungry and tired, he would eat high-quality food to regain strength and fall asleep. Benvolio: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Into the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop! Romeo and Benvolio!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga